calido
by Kaori Rin Heartfilia
Summary: Porque Natsu era calido y ella lo sabia.


**Advertencia:** Contenido Lemon, Esta historia es puramente lúdica. Fairy Tail pertenece a su creador Hiro Mashima.

 **Cálido**

\- Por fin estoy en casa. - exclamo la rubia mientras abría la puerta de su hogar- Esa misión nos tomó más días de lo que pensamos.

\- Luce por fin llegas. - la recibió animadamente el peli rosa mientras se sentaba en la cama observándola con su típica sonrisa.

En otras ocasiones Lucy le hubiera gritado por allanar su morada pero solamente suspiro mientras le devolvía una sonrisa. La verdad ella esperaba verlo ahí, esa misión los había distanciado por muchos días y ella lo extrañaba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si Natsu era su novio.

Si, eran pareja. Después de los grandes Juegos Mágicos y la pelea contra Tártaros los dos decidieron confesar sus sentimientos y dar paso a su relación. Ellos no fueron los únicos Gajeel y Levy también habían formalizado su relación, Gray aun no le pedía a Juvia que fuera su pareja pero aceptaba el acercamiento de la maga de agua, Erza esperaba el momento de que Jellal fuera libre para así poder estar juntos. Sin duda todos habían cambiado.

Hace una semana había tomado una misión junto con las chicas, Natsu había querido acompañarla pero se había enfermado, por lo cual tuvo que quedarse en casa. La misión era de dos días pero al no ir con ellas los chicos no les fue tan fácil terminar la misión. Por lo que tardaron más de una semana.

Lucy a pasos lentos se dejó caer en su cama mientras sentía la suavidad de sus sabanas extrañaba tanto su hogar, o más bien a Natsu. Las misiones no eran lo mismo sin él, sin las constantes peleas entre el mago de fuego y el de hielo, Erza tratando de separarlos, pero sin duda no era lo mismo sin tenerlo a su lado.

Observo a Natsu el cual se había acostado a su lado y estaba contemplándola. Estiro su mano para acariciar su cabello, el cual era increíblemente suave, bajo su mano hasta su mejilla al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un casto beso en los labios. Sin duda no podía estar sin él.

Giro su cuerpo hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Natsu, lo observo detenidamente, era curioso el color de su cabello, pero a si le gustaba a ella, rosa, como el color de la marca del gremio en su mano. Observo sus ojos jades en los que en ocasiones llegaba a perderse en la profundidad de ellos, bajo su mirada a sus labios los cuales eran muy suaves.

Se inclinó ligeramente y mordió el labio inferior jalándolo suavemente, entrecerró los ojos y un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir como Natsu acariciaba sus muslos mientras este subía lentamente su falda. Lo miro con una sonrisa ladeada mientras Natsu la observa, la mirada de él había cambiado, era apasionada y llena de lujuria pero se veía el amor que le tenía a la maga estelar. Volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez compartiendo un beso más profundo, explorando la boca del otro.

Se separaron para tomar aire, Lucy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al tiempo que Natsu estaba levemente sonrojado. El ambiente había cambiado, el calor se hacía presente, una llamarada que se extendía entre ellos los llamaba desesperadamente, buscando el contacto del otro.

Natsu la rodeo por la cintura y se giró para quedar sobre ella. – Sabes estos días sin ti han sido una tortura - dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo sé, veo que no puedes estar sin mi- respondió Lucy con una ligera sonrisa, el sonrió de costado para luego darle una ligera lamida en su cuello, esta inmediatamente gimió- Tienes toda la razón Luce-

\- Eres un completo pervertido Natsu- comento Lucy con una sonrisa- Si pero solo contigo, mi Luce- llevo sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de la maga, mientras lo recorría, agarro el borde de la blusa y fue quitándosela lentamente, deleitándose con la vista que le otorgaba. Lucy sintió por un momento vergüenza, estuvo a punto de tapar sus pechos, Natsu al ver esto agarro con su mano los dos brazos de Lucy y los subió por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que con su otra mano agarraba unos de sus pechos y con su boca empezaba a lamer el otro.

Lucy se sentía en éxtasis, el calor que le hacía sentir Natsu era muy placentero, sin poder controlarlo empezó a gemir, Natsu la torturaba, empezaba a hacer movimientos demasiados lentos, Lucy con sus dos brazos (el cual Natsu la había liberado) rodeo el cuello masculino al tiempo que pegaba su cadera al ya endurecido miembro del mago de fuego, soltaron un jadeo al mismo tiempo en que sintieron sus partes hacer contacto.

Lucy comenzó a quitar la bufanda del chico, una vez retirada, dio suaves besos en el cuello masculino, mientras que sus manos recorrían el abdomen del mismo. No se había percatado del momento en que los dos estaban en ropa interior (bueno ella sin el sujetador) pero sabía lo que venía, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, observo a Natsu el cual también dudaba si continuar, este ere un paso que cambiaría su relación.

Volvió a besar a Natsu para hacerle saber que debía continuar. Natsu se quitó sus bóxer al tiempo que quemo las bragas de Lucy la cual le reprocho. – Natsu no pudiste habérmelas quitado y ya- escucho una risa socarrona. – Lo siento Luce pero ya no puedo esperar más- le respondió Natsu al tiempo que dirigía su miembro a la entrada de la chica de una sola estocada atravesó la barreara que le hacía saber que él era el primero y el único que estaría así con la maga. Escucho a la chica la cual gimió sonoramente al tiempo que empezaba a mover sus caderas. Natsu empezó a penetrarla profundamente, escuchando como Lucy gemía más fuerte, estimulado por sus gemidos, comenzó a dar estocadas a un ritmo frenético.

-N…atsu- grito Lucy al tiempo que sentía qué estaba a punto de llegar. El mago se detuvo abruptamente, la chica iba a protestar pero se vio sorprendida cuando este la giro haciendo que ella estuviera al mando. Lucy comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando su propio ritmo.

Continuaron en esa posición mientras gemían el nombre del otro, sintiendo como estaban a punto de llegar. Natsu tomo de las caderas a Lucy haciendo más frenéticos los movimientos de las estocadas sintiendo el punto donde ambos habían llegado al orgasmo. Lucy se dejó caer en el torso masculino, jadeo levemente al sentir como Natsu le mordía el cuello.

-Porque hiciste eso- le cuestionó mientras subía su mirada viéndolo directamente, en su cuello se había formado una marca la cual se asemejaba a un dragón, este de color rojo.

-Porque eres MIA- respondió este al tiempo que le besaba lentamente el cuello- Es una marca que hacemos los dragones para hacerles saber a los demás que tu solo me perteneces a mí-

-Eres un posesivo Natsu, pero tu igual eres solo mío ¿verdad?-

-Solo tuyo Luce. Nosotros los dragones solo nos enamoramos una vez-

-Te amo Natsu- susurro la maga estelar al sentir como lentamente se cerraban sus parpados debido al cansancio

-También te amo Luce-

Lucy y Natsu continuarían juntos porque ellos eran el soporte del otro. Natsu necesitaba a Lucy a su lado no podía vivir sin ella. Lucy necesitaba a Natsu a su lado porque él era _cálido_ y le hacía sentir segura.

Pero más que nada era porque los dos se amaban.

 **Fin**

 **Espero les haya gustado es mi primer lemmon.**

 **Decide crear una cuenta en Wattpad para poder subir historias ahí.**

 **Dejen sus reviews si les gusto.**

 _ **Sayonara**_

 _ **Kaori Rin Heartfilia**_


End file.
